


Sea Ghosts

by Missy



Category: Scooby Doo - All Media Types, Scooby Doo Where Are You! (TV 1969)
Genre: Beaches, Friendship, Gen, Huddling For Warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 14:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12584164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: The gang gets caught out on a beach in a windstorm at night while avoiding a ghost and have to huddle together to keep warm.  They learn a bit about one another along the way.





	Sea Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OzQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OzQueen/gifts).



“Like, nobody told me a beach could get this cold!” Shaggy yelped. Scooby is fortunately warm enough to keep the three humans huddled around him for safety and comfort 

“Even California can dip below the forties,” said Velma. “In fact, due to its position by the Pacific Ocean and the wind currents…”

“It gets very cold,” said Daphne. 

“Exactly,” Velma said. Scooby licked the tip of her fingers with the edge of his tongue, and she patted his head.

“Just stay strong, gang,” Fred said. “It’s a few more hours to daybreak. Then we should be able to go look for our car without worrying about the monster seeing us.”

“Like, that’s what I don’t get about monsters, man,” Shaggy said. “Who would want to be a sea ghost? You’d have to be wet and cold all the time!”

“It’s likely that ghosts can’t feel sensations like heat and cold,” Velma said. “They don’t have nerve endings…”

“And they’re also not real,” Fred said. 

“They’re plenty real when they want to be,” Velma said.

“How many hours to morning?” Daphne asked. She leaned into Fred’s shoulder and he ran his fingers through the bright red edge of her hair. 

“Just a few.”

“I just remembered I have something - does anyone want to share these?” Shaggy asked, pulling five chocolate bars out of his back pocket.

“Where did they come from?” Daphne asked.

He grinned, unwrapping a Twix bar. “I bought them a couple of towns back, just in case I got hungry on the drive over.” He pulled out a beef jerkey roll for Scooby, then distributed the bars to his friends.

Velma ate hers in increments, and Fred and Daphne shared one. Even Shaggy ate more slowly, leaning into Velma for more warmth, Scooby nearly in his lap now.

“This is good,” Velma admitted. “It’s been so long since I had candy.”

“And it tastes even better when you’re sharing it with friends.”

They couldn’t help but smile, but know, at this shared revelation. Around them, the wind roared on, and grains of sand shifted about in the breeze, uncaring.


End file.
